percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 21
Rachel’s POV Just as the two of four of us are getting work up about the prophecy and the fight that is going on the door of the cabin opened and a girl with short blonde hair wearing an all-white dress entered. She looked at Lucian then to Cresendo and then to me. She shakes her head and then she face Adeline and Allison. “Adel, And Al I got bad news for you. It appears that they are voting if they’re keeping you here or not and to tell you the truth my councilors are against you guys staying. I really hate those twins anyways we got to run now.” The girl hold Adeline’s hand and then she grab mine I jerk away but with her glares like ice I was force hold her hand. Then everything went dark. I was used to being in the dark but this was different, I can’t seem to see anything. This is a different kind of darkness, something that I have never encountered. There was no sound not even the sound of mind thinking, I found myself looking at my hand and saw a white glow as if it doesn’t belong in the darkness. The next thing I know was we were in front of a certain building. It was castle like and it looks a lot like the House of Night back at home. Rachel looked around and saw Lucian holding Allison’s hand. “Where are we?” Cresendo asked. “We’re outside House of Night Tulsa, We’ll be meeting someone, don’t worry the High Priestess here is very well respected. Adeline said as she opened the door but before Adeline could even step foot inside she was grab by the hand and around her neck there was the head of a man ready to bite her. “State your business.” The vampire said. “Release Adeline now!” The girl with blonde hair said and the moment she said it a cold wind surrounded us. I looked at her there was ice on her hand. “Ah Demigods, you’re going to attack us? Aren’t you a little bit outnumbered?”He laughed like a maniac but in a matter of minutes he let go of Adeline and now he lay on the ground with an arrow on his back. “Now that will teach you some manners.” Allison said. “Let’s go now.” Adeline said then she entered the castle like it was her house. In a matter of time we reach the information desk. “May I help you?” The vampire in charge asked. “I want to speak to Nox Alysia I am her half-sister.” “I’m sorry but the High Priestess doesn’t take any visitors especially Half-bloods” The vampire said as a matter of factly . The room got darker, suddenly no sound can’t be heard. A cold wind passed by, snow was falling on a sealed room. “Adeline, Mary stop that and who are these companions of yours? Two fledglings and a vampire don’t tell me these guys are your consorts?” “Shut up Nox, I don’t care if you’re a High Priestess now if you get in my way I’m going to kill you.” “Umm..Can we just talk to her properly and ask for help?” I asked them. “Rachel’s right we can’t waste any more time. What if Kayla is already..” “Cresendo man, you worry too much. Merry meet by the way High Priestess.” “Let’s skip the greetings. You must go to a research lab hidden in a village that no one has ever live for the past few years. There you will find the prophecy. The rest would be up to you Cresendo. Now leave some fledglings here are going rouge. If they see you three they might attack you for no apparent reason.” “Wait before we leave. I want to ask you something.” Cresendo said. “About Kayla right? We’re not the same I was born as a daughter of Nyx, it is natural for me to get mark in fact I was marked the moment I was born. Kayla is special take good care of her because daughters of Aphrodite loves more deeply than anyone and they have anger you could not imagine. Now go, take care of yourselves." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page